ANBU Angels
by bgreenwivy
Summary: Even ANBU needing saving sometimes. That's what the Angels are for. Hinata and Raidou are recruited by Iruka. Now if they all can complete their outrageous tasks: spanking Ibiki, stealing Genma's senbon, keeping Gai out of uniform,and Naruto without ramen


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"ANBU Angels is a secret organization within Konoha that specializes in ANBU saving." Iruka paused to eye the two newest angels, Hinata and Raidou. "You two were chosen because you demonstrate the abilities required of an angel."

"What are these abilities?" Raidou inquired curiously.

"Fishing for compliments?" Iruka teased. Raidou blushed hotly in response but remained silent.

"Raidou you were chosen for your strength, nerve and steadfastness." Iruka explained. "Hinata you were chosen for your stealth, medical abilities and foresight. All of your strengths are required of an angel. ANBU can never know you were there, so you must be stealthier than the ANBU and faster. If you weren't good enough you wouldn't be here." Iruka left the two speechless.

Iruka continued. "Angels have been around since the beginning of ANBU. We operate from their shadows and do not make contact. Using specially designed jutsus we can keep them from noticing our presence. We can also hide from the majority of bloodlines. Do either of you have any questions?"

"When are we to train?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Around everything else you do." Iruka sighed knowing that this could potentially be a deal breaker. If we are going to be of any real service we have to train harder than they do."

"Do we get paid more?" Raidou inquired shrewdly.

"Of course, your money goes directly to you while Hinata's goes into an account. Hinata, that is so your family does not notice the discrepancy." Iruka explained.

"Can mine go towards a house?" Hinata asked shyly then as an after thought. "What do I tell them about me being away?"

"We have a team house for after our missions. If you make the cut then you stay there. As far as excuses go just say you are trying out new training styles."

Raidou and Hinata both nodded thinking about the ease of that arrangement. "There is one more thing you must know however." Iruka paused until he had their full attention. "To be an Angel you must be able to do some impossible tasks. Each of you will be assigned an appropriately difficult set of tasks to accomplish in three months. If at the end of three months you have failed to complete those tasks the jutsu I placed on you will restrict your memories."

"I'm game. Hinata?" Raidou asked looking at her. When she nodded, Iruka continued.

"Hinata your tasks are: 1) you must walk past your family without them knowing you are there. 2) you must keep Naruto from eating Ramen for a day 3) Lee can not speak to or say the name Sakura for a day. These tasks are to improve your steadfastness and strengthen your nerve. The tasks require a lot of both and will lessen your weakness in those areas significantly if you succeed." Iruka stared at the normally tranquil girl's florid complexion and sighed before turning to a stoic Raidou.

"Your tasks Raidou are mostly designed to test and strengthen your stealth and foresight. Your tasks are to acquire a senbon from Genma's mouth, Kakashi's favorite porn book, and to remove every single one of the Hokage's secret sake stashes. Even those she keeps on her person." Iruka paused as he watched the normally stoic man, change colors rapidly before settling down again.

"I also have some tasks to complete to make sure my skills are honed." Iruka sympathized.

"They can't be that bad!" Raidou mumbled scratching his head in consternation.

"I have to spank Ibiki, kidnap Anko and keep Gai out of his usual getup." Iruka responded.

"You win." Hinata flinched and Raidou hurriedly nodded.

"We all have three months. Do your best. Oh and another thing this goes no further than this room we can all help each other." Iruka sighed. "Also they have to be completed in the order I said them." Hinata and Raidou groaned. Iruka sighed. "Before you feel sorry for yourself remember who has to spank Ibiki."

**Raidou: Task 1- Genma's Senbon.**

"I am a Jounin." Raidou mused to himself. "Not that it means anything in this group." Raidou was surrounded by the ANBU elite of Shikamaru, Genma, Kakashi; the special Jounin, Ibiki and Anko and finally two of the three Sannins. One of whom happened to be the Hokage, Tsunade and the other was the ultimate pervert Jiraya.

Rolling his eyes heavenward at his lowly state, he managed to get out of the table with out making too much of a disturbance. One of the few women Raidou had ever slept with intercepted him as he started towards the exit. Raidou hastily agreed to dance with her if only to save her from her civilian date. Quickly the two headed towards the middle of the floor before Raidou remembered why he did not dance. As the two began to move, he focused intently on the curvy women's movements. Through his drunken haze, he managed to keep himself mostly in check.

Running his hands down the curves of her body, he pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "You know I try to avoid dancing in public, Mika" Raidou's father had been the ultimate Seducer and had passed on many of his techniques to his son. Raidou could keep them in check everywhere but in the bedroom and on the dance floor.

"Yes but you do it so well." The woman purred glancing at him flirtatiously as she spun around to face him. "You owe me, so make it good like you use to. Make it a vertical dance to mimic a horizontal desire. Isn't that how you taught me to do it?" Mika murmured in his neck.

"This music is perfect for the Argentine Tango, don't you think?" Raidou commented his eyes zeroing in on the blonde's challenge. "Let's see what you have picked up." Together the two began to dance with a blazing passion. The dancers fled the dance floor and watched from the sidelines as the two turned and twisted. The group Raidou had previously been with stared in amazement. When they finished the club erupted into applause.

After escorting Mika home, Raidou walked down the street. Mentally wincing as his muscles twitched. A month had passed and during that time, he had just managed to keep it all together. The training was harder than anything he had ever had to do. "Who knew you could walk on air using chakra like you could on water." Raidou mused, visibly wincing as he remembered how he had to lie on the ground and then work his way up.

The instinct and foresight training had been the real killer for him though. Instinct training or reflex training traditionally started when someone was three or four, so that way it became second nature. Only ANBU and certain bloodlines required it. Raidou had barely been able to hobble to guard the Hokage after his first training. Subsequent trainings made him sorer still but built his speed and increased his foresight enough so he did not use the training unnecessarily.

"All these years I have known you and I didn't know you could dance." Genma stepped from the shadows and fell into step with Raidou. Raidou had sensed Genma's presence when he had dropped off Mika.

"What's it matter?" Raidou responded not wanting to get into it with his closet crush and frequent mission partner.

"Dancing like that is just too sexy." Genma replied his senbon flicking back and forth.

"You don't think I'm sexy." Raidou stopped walking and slowly turned to look at the man beside him directly.

"Well you never act, I mean." Genma stopped talking and tilted his head slightly at the look on his friend's face.

"Genma." Raidou breathed walking slowly towards Genma and backing him into an alley wall. "If I wanted to be sexy," Raidou paused when they were chest to chest. He could feel Genma's heart galloping through his chest. "I could be all you ever thought about." Raidou whispered the last bit just as he blew his hot breath onto Genma's earlobe. The reaction was instantaneous.

"Raidou." Genma gasped his knees slightly shaky. Genma's entire body came to strict attention as Raidou's breath had activated the pressure points that went straight to his cock.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Raidou chided removing the senbon from Genma's teeth. "If you want to speak at all please address your shoes." Raidou slowly sank to his knees before Genma, sliding his pants along the way. When his cock sprang free, Raidou chuckled. "Anxious aren't we?" Licking his lips, Raidou neatly engulfed half of Genma's length. Genma's left leg shook violently as Raidou went deeper and deeper. Pressing pressure points and trailing tendrils of chakra along Genma's pelvic region, Raidou spun the blowjob into an oral holiday. Twenty minutes later when Raidou finally allowed Genma to cum Genma passed out. Laughing Raidou picked up the unconscious Genma and transported to his house.

Laying Genma on his bed Raidou could not help but feel as though he was leading the man on in some way. Pocketing the senbon as a memento, he left Genma's with a spring in his step. When he arrived home, he took the senbon and hid it before allowing himself to sleep. Raidou drifted off and contemplated how he had to help Hinata with training the next day.

**Hinata: Task 1- Go by family unobserved.**

Hinata flinched again as she tried, rather unsuccessfully, to perform a standard Tai Chi move. Her muscles protested everything she did and she vaguely wondered if it was worth it. Shaking her head, she went back to work trying to stretch out some. It had been a month since she had received her tasks. Her training tended to leave her completely drained of chakra and woozy. After each practice, she had to make it home with next to no chakra. Volunteering at the hospital and developing her medicines was all she had to look forward to, as the grueling tasks put more pressure on her.

Her first task had seemed easy enough until she realized that while she thought no one paid her attention the guards and various family members were always observing her. Hinata had finally begun to figure out a way around their eyes, routine. It had taken her a week to figure out. Every single day rain or shine she would leave the house at nine at night. She would go to the same spot on the river between the Aburame and Hyuuga lands and meditate for two hours before coming home. Neji and other guards had watched her do this from a far.

Gradually Hinata felt their attention drawing weaker as every night she did the same ritual before bed. The only person who looked now was Neji and he would only glance in her direction before going off to do something else. Taking a deep breath Hinata dressed in a scandalously short black skirt with a belly dancer chain belt, sandals and a bikini top. Putting a simple kimono on, she strolled confidently but meekly by the guards like she normally did.

The guards did not even register her exiting of the compound. Neji passed directly by her and he did not even notice her. After she had walked far enough away she removed the kimono, strolling around the woods she enjoyed her freedom. The outfit she was wearing embarrassed her but Hinata still felt strangely empowered. Singing quietly she began to dance. Swaying her hips, Hinata shimmied and did body tremors as the belly dance instructor had taught her. Doing a series of figure eights Hinata noticed two very familiar chakra signatures.

Smiling softly Hinata continued to feign ignorance of her audience. Hinata decided that if nothing else she would gain more confidence from these tasks. Putting on a show for Shikamaru and Shino was just a small step. As she rolled her hips into a back bend and undulated her stomach, the two men's struggling attempts to keep their chakra from spiking dramatically amused her. When a third chakra signature made itself know Hinata stopped with a twirl and gathered her kimono quickly.

"Hinata it is time for you to return." Neji spoke from the shadows trying to reconcile the shy girl in front of him with the writhing minx he had glimpsed moments ago. Shaking his head to clear it he activated his eyes and looked at the other two in the woods. They both nodded in acknowledgement, even though they could not see him. Neji turned and looked at Hinata. Mentally smacking himself, he deactivated his bloodline. The image of Hinata in that outfit would give him a sleepless night.

**This is another pick your pairing story so take my poll. It is on my profile and you get three choices. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
